Ahsoka Tano
19:35, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) *Twilight Diskussion 17:01, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) *[[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:36, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) (Inhaltliche Ergänzungen der ersten Staffel, Sprachliche Verbesserung, Keine Gefangenen}} war sie zur Zeit von The Clone Wars (22 VSY) 14 Jahre alt. |Tod= |Heimat=Shili |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Anakin Skywalker |Padawane= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden }} Ahsoka Tano, von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker auch Snips genannt, war eine Jedi des Alten Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Sie wurde vom Jedi-Meister Plo Koon auf Shili entdeckt und von diesem in den Jedi-Tempel gebracht, wo sie aufwuchs. Sie wurde ihrem Meister Skywalker in der Schlacht von Christophsis zugeteilt, wo sie zusammen den feindlichen Schildgenerator zerstörten und so den Sieg der Republik sicherten. Danach retteten sie den Huttling Rotta aus den Händen von Asajj Ventress und brachte ihn zu seinem Vater Jabba. Nach der Rettung der Geheimagentin Hallena Devis auf JanFathal begleitete sie ihren Meister unter anderem nach Bothawui, der Skytop-Station und im Abregado-System. Auf der Tranquility erhielt sie zum ersten Mal einen eigenen Auftrag, als sie Nute Gunray bewachen sollte, welcher aber von den Separatisten befreit wurde. Nach Einsätzen auf Vanqor, Maridun und Naboo musste sie in der Schlacht um Ryloth einen großen Rückschlag hinnehmen, als fast ihre gesamte Staffel aufgrund eines von Ahsoka missachtenen Befehls starb. Später sorgte sie jedoch mit ihrem dafür, dass die feindlichen Bomber nicht die Hauptstadt Lessu zerstören konnten. Nach dem Schlacht von Kiros kämpfte sie auf Felucia, wo sie einen Befehl missachtete und deshalb als Archiv-Wache eingeteilt wurde. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhinderen, dass der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane ein Holocron stahl. In der darauffolgenden Schlacht überDevaron wurde sie von diesem als Druckmittel genutzt, um ihren Meister das Holocron öffnen zu lassen, da der Duros sie als Geisel genommen hatte. Sie verhinderte aber, dass er auf Naboo ein machtsensitives Gungan-Kind entführte. Sie wirkte danach in der Zerstörung einer Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis mit und stellte zwi Verbrecherinnen, welche Ahsokas Lichtschwert von einem anderen Dieb erbeutet hatten. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ahsoka Tano wurde rund eineinhalb Jahrzehnte vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Shili, der Heimatwelt der Togruta, geboren. Sie war drei Jahre alt, als Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, der zu dieser Zeit einer Mission auf Shili nachging, das außergewöhnliche Potenzial von Ahsoka für den Umgang mit der Macht entdeckte und sie zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant brachte, wo sie eine Ausbildung zur Jedi-Ritterin beginnen sollte. In der folgenden Zeit erwies sich Ahsoka, als engagierte Studentin, die sich leicht von den Fähigkeiten, die einem die Macht verlieh, begeistern konnte und geduldig die Lebensart der Jedi zu verstehen und zu lernen versuchte. Mit großem Enthusiasmus und Eigensinn sehnte das überschwängliche Togruta-Mädchen den Tag herbei, an dem sie von einem Jedi zum Padawan angenommen werden würde und an dessen Seite sie ihre wahren Talente in die Praxis umsetzen könnte. Entführung von Rotta left|thumb|Anakin und Ahsoka auf Christophsis Mit vierzehn Jahren hatte sich Ahsoka zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mädchen entwickelt, das sich durch ihr großes Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und ihrem unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber ebenso durch jugendlichen Optimismus, reichlich Naivität und der Fähigkeit auszeichnete, ihre Unerfahrenheit mit subtilen Umgangsformen zu überspielen. Plo Koon konnte seine „kleine Soka“, wie sie von dem Kel'Dor liebevoll genannt wurde, aufgrund des Risikos emotionaler Bindungen nicht zu seiner Padawan annehmen. Stattdessen entschied sich Meister Yoda, das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker als dessen Padawan anzuvertrauen. Yoda wollte nicht nur das Jedi-Team um Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Macht-Fähigkeiten des Mädchens bereichern, sondern der Jedi-Meister hoffte auch, dass Anakin während seiner Arbeit mit Ahsoka lernte, persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. thumb|right|Ahsoka schützt [[Rotta vor Asajj Ventress.]] Ahsoka stieß dem Jedi-Team von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi während der Schlacht von Christophsis hinzu. Zunächst fühlte sich Anakin in der Rolle des Mentors überfordert, da er der Meinung war, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern, doch im Laufe der Schlacht bewies Ahsoka ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit, was Anakin positiv beeindruckte. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern. Nach der Eroberung von Christophsis akzeptierte Anakin seine neue Verantwortung und erklärte gegenüber Ahsoka, ihn auf weiteren Missionen der Klonkriege begleiten zu dürfen, da er seine neue Verantwortung akzeptiert hatte. Das Togruta-Mädchen nahm diese zaghafte Annäherung zu Anakin zum Anlass, ihre Talente in der folgenden Zeit zu beweisen und sich ihrem neuen Meister als würdiger Padawan zu erweisen. Als Zeichen der Verbundenheit nannte sie Anakin neckisch „Sky Guy“. Als erste Mission fiel ihnen die Befreiung des Hutt-Kindes Rotta zu, dem Sohn des Gangsterbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rotta wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth verschleppt und es oblag Anakin und Ahsoka, den jungen Hutt zu retten und zurück nach Tatooine zu seinem Vater zu begleiten – in der Hoffnung, die Galaktische Republik bekäme anschließend Zugang zu den von Jabba kontrollierten Hyperraumrouten. Nach einem erfolgreichen Vertikalangriff, bei dem sie den Tafelberg des Klosters erklommen und sich gleichzeitig gegen Kampfdroiden verteidigten, konnten sich Anakin und Ahsoka in der Begleitung von Captain Rex Zugang in das Gebäude verschaffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rotta, der im Vorratskeller aufgespürt werden konnte, aufgrund der Strapazen der Entführung und dem klimatischen Umzug von Tatooine nach Teth krank geworden war. Zwar widerstrebte es Ahsoka anfangs, die Rolle des Kindermädchens einzunehmen, doch mit der Zeit wuchs ihr der junge Hutt ans Herz, sodass sie sich sogar dafür freiwillig gemeldet hatte, ihn zu tragen.The Clone Wars (Film) left|thumb|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin werden in Jabbas Palast bedroht.]] Die Flucht von Teth gestaltete sich jedoch erheblich schwerer als die Ankunft, da sich Ahsoka und Anakin schnell einer Armee von Kampfdroiden ausgesetzt sahen und letztendlich sogar einem direkten Duell gegen die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress. Als diese kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden konnte, flohen Anakin und Ahsoka mit ihrem wertvollen Gepäck aus dem Kloster, um sich auf einer Landeplattform von einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot abholen zu lassen, das jedoch von einem ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger kurz darauf zerstört wurde. Schließlich flogen Ahsoka und ihr Meister mit einem Can-Cell zu einem benachbarten Tafelberg, wo sie den Frachter Twilight entdeckten, mit dem sie Teth erfolgreich verlassen konnten. Nach ihrem Fall aus dem Hyperraum wurde die Twilight über Tatooine in ein Gefecht mit zwei Porax-38-Raumjägern verwickelt, sodass Anakin und Ahsoka auf der Wüstenwelt abstürzten. Während des folgenden Fußmarsches verspürte Anakin eine Präsenz in der Macht, woraufhin er ein Täuschungsmanöver anordnete. Während Ahsoka mit Rotta zu Jabbas Palast marschierte, nahm Anakin den Rucksack an sich, befüllte ihn mit Steinen und führte seinen Verfolger, den Grafen Dooku, in die Irre. Vor dem Palast vernichtete Ahsoka drei MagnaWächter, ehe sie das Anwesen von Jabba betrat und dort bereits von Anakin erwartet wurde. Nach der erfolgreichen Übergabe von Rotta wurden die beiden Jedi dennoch von dessen Vater und einer Schaar von Nikto-Kriegern bedroht, da Dooku ihnen glaubhaft machte, die Republik sei für die Entführung seines Sohnes verantwortlich gewesen. In diesem Moment meldete sich jedoch Senatorin Padmé Amidala zu Wort, die eine Verwicklung mit Ziro, dem Onkel von Jabba, in der Entführung bestätigte. Daraufhin verschonte Jabba die beiden Jedi und erklärte sich aus Dankbarkeit dazu bereit, der Republik Zugang zu seinen Hyperraumrouten zu gewähren. Als Ahsoka Tano zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückkehrte, traf sie ihren Freund, Bant Eerins Padawan, der ebenfalls von seiner ersten Mission zurückkehrte. Gegenseitig erzählten sie sich von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, und Bant Eerins Padawan fragte Ahsoka, ob sie ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Mechaniker begleiten wolle, weil sein Astromechdroide R3-G0 dringend eine Reparatur brauche.The Way of the Jedi Schlacht von Bothawui und Skytop-Station right|thumb|Ahsoka versucht, Anakin für seinen neuen Droiden [[R3-S6 zu begeistern.]] Nach dem erfolgreichen Einsatz entdeckten Anakin, Ahsoka und Captain Rex in der Kommandozentrale der Resolute, dass die republikanischen Streitkräfte in der Schlacht von Bothawui kurz vor einer Niederlage standen. Um die Konföderation an der Einnahme eines ganzen Sektors zu hindern, war Anakin entgegen der Meinung von Obi-Wan der Ansicht, den Kampf fortzuführen und weiterhin Gegenwehr zu leisten. Nachdem er sich an der Schlacht beteiligte und während des Gefechts seinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2 verlor, begaben sich Ahsoka und Anakin auf eine Mission, um den vermissten Droiden wieder aufzugreifen, ehe er mit seinen empfindlichen Daten voller militärischer Informationen über die Galaktische Republik in die Hände der Konföderation fiel. Ahsoka erkannte, dass Anakin den Verlust des Droiden bedauerte, was sie zunächst nicht nachvollziehen konnte. So versuchte sie, Anakin dazu zu bringen, seinen neu zugeteilten Droiden R3-S6, den sie liebevoll „Goldie“ nannte, zu akzeptieren.Der Fall eines Droiden Kurz darauf besuchten sie die Vulture's Claw, den Plünderer des trandoshanischen Schrotthändlers Gha Nachkt. Dort wurden sie jedoch von IG-86 Wächterdroiden angegriffen, welche sie jedoch besiegten und das Schiff wieder verließen. Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Suche entdeckten die Jedi nicht nur, dass R3-S6 in Wirklichkeit ein von der Konföderation manipulierter Spion war, sondern auch R2-D2, der inzwischen von dem Schrottsammler Gha Nachkt in der Skytop-Station inspiziert wurde. Dort begegnete Ahsoka auch dem Droidengeneral Grievous, der zu ihrem Entsetzen in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfs bewandert war. Vorerst konnte Ahsoka sich vor Grievous verstecken wurde dann allerdings von R3 verraten. Grievous packte sie an der Gurgel und bedrohte sie mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert. Doch wurde Grievous von der Erschütterung einer Explosion abgelenkt und Ahsoka nutzte diese Chance um den Cyborg seine Hand abzuschlagen. Nach dieser Tat flüchtete sie in ein Lüftungsrohr doch Grievous stach mit seinem Lichtschwert nach ihr. Sie entkam jedoch und R3-S6 wurde von R2-D2 zerstört.Kampf der Droiden ''Malevolence'' Nachdem Grievous mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Malevolence, den ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Triumphant von Plo Koon zerstörte,Der Angriff der Malevolence und anschließend im Begriff war, das Kaliida-Medcenter anzugreifen, wurde Anakin damit beauftragt, den Droidengeneral unschädlich zu machen. Ahsoka begleitete ihren Mentor auch bei dieser Mission, musste jedoch zu ihrem Missfallen feststellen, dass sie noch keinen eigenes Schiff der neuen Y-Flügel Sternjäger innerhalb der Schatten-Staffel steuern durfte. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit der Position als Anakins Kanonier zufrieden geben. Nach ihrem Start kämpfte sich die Staffel im Kaliida-Nebel durch einen Schwarm von Nebray-Mantas, bevor sie auf die Malevolence stieß''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' und diese in einer verlustreichen Schlacht zerstörte. Der Droidengeneral konnte dennoch fliehen.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Rettung auf JanFathal Nute Gunrays Bewachung thumb|left|Ahsoka bedroht [[Nute Gunray mit ihrem Lichtschwert]] Nach dem Senatorin Amidala auf Rodia den Anführer der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray gefangen genommen hatte,Superheftig Jedi'' wurde Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka, Commander Gree, der Besatzung des Sternzerstörers Tranquility, Captain Faro Argyus von der Senatsgarde, und seinen Truppen, den Vizekönig zu bewachen. Beim ersten Verhör auf der Tranquility versuchte die Padawan-Schülerin, Nute Gunray zum Sprechen zu bringen, dieser behauptete jedoch, er wüsste von nichts. Sie versuchte es daraufhin, indem sie ihm mit ihrem Lichtschwert drohte. Meister Luminara wies Ahsoka darauf hin, dass dies nicht der Weg der Jedi sei. Danach war Nute Gunray jedoch bereit zu verhandeln. Kurz darauf kamen jedoch ''Vulture''-Droiden mit Enter-Stacheln aus dem Hyperraum und attackierten die Tranquility. Die Feinde brachen in einem Hangar ein, weshalb Gree die Grüne Kompanie schickte, um die B-2Superkampfdroiden aufzuhalten. Jedoch fielen alle Klone der Einheit den Droiden zum Opfer. Kurz darauf betrat Asajj Ventress das Schiff. Luminara und Commander Gree griffen nun die Superkampfdroiden zusammen mit anderen Klonkriegern an, während Ahsoka und Argyus Gunray bewachten. Währenddessen hatte Ventress sich mit dem Funksender eines getöteten Klons ausgestattet und konnte so den republikanischen Funk abhören. Die Droiden wurden in der Zwischenzeit von Luminara und den Klonen zerstört. Die Attentäterin war währenddessen dabei, im Maschinenraum Bomben zu befestigen. Dort trickste sie den Wachdroiden 327-T aus und befestigte die Bomben an verschiedenen kritischen Stellen. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, begab sie sich in die Inhafierungsebene, tötete die Wachen und kämpfte gegen Ahsoka. Auf einen verbalen Schlagabtausch folgte ein Lichtschwertkampf. Luminara nahm die Bedrohung durch die Macht wahr und begab sich sofort zum Schauplatz. Dort wurde Ventress von Mitgliedern der Blauen Garde unter Beschuß genommen, sie tötete jedoch beide. Captain Arquys warf sie durch einen Macht-Schub quer durch den Raum, verletzte ihn jedoch nicht. Die dunkle Jedi lief zu Gunray und befreite ihn, nachdem dieser ihr versprochen hatte, ihr einen Planeten zu schenken. Ahsoka versuchte, die beiden aufzuhalten, wurde aber selbst in Gunrays Zelle eingesperrt. Luminara, die gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, sah das, und deaktivierte die Lasertür, welche Ahsoka einsperrte, sodass die beiden Jedi Ventress gemeinsam angriffen. Als zusätzlich noch Klone hinzu kamen, ergab sich die Attentäterin zu Gunrays Erstaunen. Jedoch aktivierte sie die im Maschinenraum angebrachten Bomben, sodass Ventress entkommen konnte. Luminara verfolgte sie, während Ahsoka, Argyus und Gree den Neimoidianer bewachten.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit right|thumb|Ahsoka und Luminara kämpfen gegen Ventress. Luminara unterschätzte die dunkle Jedi jedoch und wollte sie alleine besiegen. Sie wurde jedoch am Auge verletzt und unter einigen Rohren eingeklemmt. Als Ventress ihr Lichtschwert zum finalen Schlag ausholte, stieß Ahsoka, welche nach ermunternden Worten Argyus' Luminara gefolt war, sie mithilfe der Macht weg und befreite das Bein der [Mirialianerin. Zusammen bekämpften die beiden Jedi die Abtrünnige, diese merkte jedoch schnell, dass sie unterlegen war und versteckte sich. Nachdem Ventress jedoch von Arguys informiert wurde, dass er mit dem Vizekönig entkommen sei, floh Ventress auf der Stelle. Sie legte auf dem Weg zwischen ihr und Ahsoka noch eine Bombe und zündete sie, als Ahsoka auf diese sprang. Als das Togruta-Mädchen an einem Abgrund über dem brennenden Deck hing, zog Luminara sie mit letzter Kraft hinauf. Ventress konnte aber mmit einer Rettungskapsel von Bord fliehen und von Argyus und Gunray eingesammelt werden.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Ahsoka und Luminara übermittelten Kit Fisto die Koordinaten des Treffen mit Nahdar Vebb, Fistos ehemaligem Schüler, der Gunray ebenfalls verfolgte und auch auf Vassek lokalisiert hatte.In den Fängen von Grievous Rettung auf Vanquor thumb|left|Ahsoka und Rex leiten den Angriff. Anakin Skywalker hatte den Aufenthaltsort von Graf Dooku ausfindig gemacht, wurde jedoch, ganz nach Absicht des republikanischen Plans, von diesem gefangen genommen. Obi-Wan befreite ihn, während Ahsoka mit der Resolute und zwei weiteren ''Venator''-Sternzerstörern die ''Munificent''-Fregatte Dookus angriff. Dooku entkam den beiden, allerdings verfolgen Anakin und Obi-Wan ihn auf einen einsamen Planeten namens Vanquor. Nach einiger Zeit landete sie mit einem Shuttle und einer Einheit Klonkrieger auf dem Planeten. Dort fand sie eine Höhle, deren Eingang mit Steinen verschlossen war und aus der an einer Stelle Giftgas aus der Höhle aus trat. Ahsoka ließ einen Teil der Wand mit der Macht einstürzen, sodass sie Anakin und Obi-Wan, welche dahinter gegen einen Gundark gekämpft hatten, befreien konnte. Die beiden Jedi versuchten sich gegenüber Ahsoka herauszureden, indem sie behaupteten, sie seien die ganze Zeit Herr der Lage gewesen. Als der Gundark sie ein zweites Mal angriff, blockierten die Klone den Eingang, indem sie auf den Fels schossen.Die Ergreifung des Count Bruchlandung auf Maridun thumb|right|Anakin schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Später wurde die Resolute von dem Schiff Aayla Securas kontaktiert, welche Hilfe brauchte, da sie von mehreren separatistischen Schiffen angegriffen worden war. Sie sprangen ins Quell-System und flogen mit einigen Kanonenbooten zu dem Schiff Securas. Nachdem sie sich durch die Gänge des Schiffes gekämpft hatten, trafen sie aufeinander und liefen gemeinsam zum Hangar, wo sie ein ''Consular''-Kreuzer aufnehmen und zurück zur Resolute bringen sollte. Das Schiff explodierte aber, weshalb Anakin zurückblieb, um die Feuerwalze aufzuhalten. Dabei wurde er stark verletzt und musste zur Medi-Station des Raumkreuzers gebracht werden. Ein Klon aktivierte jedoch unabsichtlich den Hyperantrieb, sodass der Consular-Kreuzer unkontrolliert in den Hyperraum sprang. Während des Sprungs sorgten sie sich sehr um Anakin, dessen Zustand immer noch sehr instabil war. Nach einiger Zeit verließen die den Hyperraum jedoch wieder und konnten im letzten Moment verhindern, in einen Stern zu fliegen. Dadurch war ihr Schiff jedoch beschädigt worden, weshalb sie auf dem Planeten Maridun notlanden mussten. Kurz nachdem alle das Schiff verlassen hatten, explodierte dieses.Die Bruchlandung Sie entdeckte jedoch ein Anzeichen auf Leben auf dem Planeten, als sie eine Zeichnung fand. Sie, Aayla und bly suchten nach den Bewohnern, während Rex bei Anakin blieb, um ihn zu beschützen. Sie begneten auf dem weg vielen Gefahren, kamen jedoch am anderen Morgen an einem Dorf der Eingeborenen, welche sich Lurmen nannten, an. Ihr Anführer Tee Watt Kaa nahm ihre Bitte, einen Heiler zu schicken, kritisch an, schickte jedoch seinen Sohn Wag Too mit Bly und Ahsoka zu Anakin. An der Absturzstelle begegneten sie zwei Mastif-Phalonen, welche Ahsoka mit ihrem Lichtschwert töten wollte, nachdem Rex das erste erschossen hatte. Too verhinderte dies jedoch und setzte die Tiere mit einem Seil außer Gefecht, weil er keine unschuldigen Tiere töten wollte. Er behandelte Anakins Wunden. Später bauten sie eine Tragbahre, mit der ddie Klone Anakin ins Dorf trugen. Am Abend unterhielten sich Ahsoka und Aayla bei der untergehenden Sonne. thumb|left|Ahsoka und die Jedi verteidigen das Dorf. Später begann ein separatistisches Landungsschiff seinen Landeanflug in die Nähe des Dorfes. Kaa bat die Jedi und die Klone deshalb, ihr Dorf zu verlassen, da er fürchtete, dass die Präsenz der Jedi die Härte der Separatisten verstärken würden. Kurz darauf erklärte der neimoidianische General, dass Maridun nun der Konföderation angehören würde. Anakin beobachtete währenddessen, dass die Separatisten ein Shuttle hatten, welchen er für ihre Flucht nutzen wollte. Allerdings bemerkten sie eine Suchdrohne, die Aayla jedoch zerstören konnte. Kurz darauf beobachteten sie den Test einer neuen Waffe der Separatisten und bemerkten, dass die Konföderierten diese gegen das Lurmen-Dorf einsetzen wollten. In der Nacht brachen sie in das separatistische Lager ein und stahlen den Shuttle, mit welchem sie sich auf den Weg zum Lurmen-Dorf machten. Sie bauten trotz des Widerwillens Kaas einen provisorischen Schutzwall und aktivierten zwei Schildgeneratoren, welche sie im feiindlichen Lager gefunden hatte. Nachdem der ankommende Durd die erste Entlaubungskapsel abgeschossen hatte, welche aber ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte, zerstörten die Republikaner einen ersten Droiden-Trupp, einzweiter zerstörte jedoch die Schutzschilde. Anakin zerstörte den Panzer, der die Kapseln abschoss, während Ahsoka mit den Dorfbewohnern die Droiden zerstörte. Später würdigte Tee Watt Kaa den Einsatz der Jedi, die kurz darauf von Jedi-Kreuzern abgeholt wurden. Das Blauschattenvirus thumb|right|Das [[Blauschattenvirus ist ausgebrochen.]] Nachdem das Blauschattenvirus im geheimen Forschungslabor von Dr. Nuvo Vindi rekultiviert und weiterentwickelt worden war, sodass es über die Luft übertragen werden konnte, reiste Ahsoka mit Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex und weiteren Soldaten nach Naboo, um die Freisetzung zu verhindern. Sie fanden das Labor und sprengten sich einen Weg hinein. Die Virus-Bomben konnten aber entschärft werden und der Doktor gefangen genommen werden.Das Virus Allerdings nahm ein Droide eine Bombe und machte sie scharf, woraufhin diese explodierte und das Virus freigesetzt wurde. Sie begaben sich in einen Schutzraum, wurden jedoch trotzdem infiziert. Padmé und Jar Jar Binks, die ebenfalls anwesend waren, trugen Schutzausrüstung, weshalb sie nicht infiziert wurden. Als die separatitischen Kampfdroiden versuchten, das Labor zu öffnen, um das Virus freizusetzen, wurden sie von republikanischen Soldaten aufgehalten. Anakin und Obi-Wan hatten auf Iego die seltene Reeksa-Wurzel gefunden und retteten so Ahsoka und die Klone. Die Schlacht von Ryloth left|thumb|Die Angriffsbesprechung. In der Schlacht um Ryloth führte Ahsoka die Blaue Staffel. Als einige Schiffe der Separatisten aus dem Hyperraum als Verstärkung für den einzelnen Kreuzer kamen, missachtete Ahsoka die Befehle ihres Meisters und Yularens, die sie aufforderten zurückzukehren. Die Folge war, dass fast ihre gesamte Staffel getötet wurde. Nach dem Rückzug der republikanischen Truppen bereute sie ihren Fehler. Im darauf folgenden zweiten Angriff leitete sie die Resolute von der Brücke aus.Sturm über Ryloth Später in der Schlacht zerstörte sie zusammen mit ihrem Meister die Sternjäger der Hyena-Klasse Bomber, bevor diese Lessu zerstören konnten.Freiheit für Ryloth Das Volk von Kiros thumb|right|Die beiden entschärfen eine Bombe. Nachdem das Volk von Kiros, kolonisierte Togruta, versklavt und an die Zygerrianer verkauft worden waren, begann Ahsoka mit Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody und einigen Truppen mit einer Invasion den Planeten. Zuerst umstellten sie das Regierungsgebäude. Zunächst ging Obi-Wan auf Anfrage des Droidenkommandanten Xerius Ugg in das Gebäude und verhandelte. Anakin und Ahsoka hörten das Gespräch mit, und erfuhren, dass überall in Kiros Bomben angebracht worden waren. Anakin und Ahsoka deaktiverten eine nach der anderen, wobei Ahsoka versuchte, nicht über die Versklavung ihres Volkes nachzudenken. Anakin hielt ihr immer den Rücken frei und sie deaktivierte die Bomben, während R2-D2 ihnen die Daten sandte. Obi-Wan schindete währenddessen Zeit, indem er sich mit dem vierarmigen Ugg einen Faustkampf leistete. Anakin und Ahsoka platzierten zum Schluss die letzte Bombe im Fluchtschiff des Kommadanten. Da dieser dachte, dass sie immer noch an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz wäre, zündete sie. Kurz darauf floh er aus dem Gebäude und starb, als er in sein Schiff einstieg.Sklaven der Republik thumb|left|Der erste Versuch das Schiff zu übernehmen. Bei der Durchkämmung der Daten des Gebäudes fanden sie heraus, dass Zygerrianer, furchtlose Sklavenhändler, in die Sache verwickelt gewesen sind. Von Yoda erfuhren sie, dass Graf Dooku einen Lügen-Feldzug gestartet hatte, nach welchem die Jedi das Volk in der Schlacht getötet hatten. Anakin und Obi-Wan stritten sich, da Anakin sofort angreifen wollte, weil er in seiner Kindhiet selbst ein Sklave gewesen war. Obi-Wan wollte einen Umweg machen, den sie letztendlich auch nahmen. Er erzählte Ahsoka zuvor noch, dass Anakin einst ein Sklave war. In den Trümmern des zerstörten Heimatplaneten der Shi'Kar, der durch die vielen Asteroiden für große republikanische Schiffe unerreichbar geworden war und daher eine Zufluchtsort für Verbrecher war, fanden sie den zygerrianischen Sklavenhändler Onyx. Als Anfänger ausgebend durften sie an sein Schiff andocken. Auf dem Weg dort hin stritten sich Anakin und Obi-Wan weiter. Dabei meine Obi-Wan, Anakin solle ein besseres Vorbild für seinen Padawan sein. Jener forderte lediglich, dass sie aus dem Spiel gelassen wurde. Kurz darauf übernahmen sie das schiff, ein Zygerrianer zündete jedoch eine Rakete, sodass Ahsoka auf das fremde Schiff geschleudert wurde und nicht mehr zurückkonnte. Da Anakin die Twilight an das Schiff von Onyx ansaugte, versuchten diese sie abzuschütteln, indem sie nahe an Asteroiden vorbei flogen und die Twilight sie streifte. Anakin schoss auf den Antrieb des Sklavenhändlers und zerstörte ihn. Ahsoka, die sich auf der Brücke befand, tat, als wäre sie bewusstlos, während sich bei den Republikanern meldete und einen Tausch vorschlug: Seine Sklavenhändler gegen Ahsoka. Die Jedi machten sich allerdings bereit für eine Übernahme, da Ahsoka wenig später allein auf der Brücke war und mit der Macht die Heckschleuse öffnete. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem die restlichen Klone, bis auf Rex, getötet wurden, gelang es ihnen, das Schiff in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. thumb|right|Ahsoka spielt ihre Rolle als blaublütige Sklavin. Ahsoka verkleidete sich anschließend als Sklavin, Anakin als ihr Halter und Obi-Wan und Rex als zygerrianische Wachen. Gegen Anakins Willen kam sie mit von Bord, doch es gab sofort den ersten Zwischenfall: Ahsoka wollte verhindern, dass ein Sklave geschlagen wurde. Anakin konnte das nur mit einem Gedankentrick wieder hinbiegen und forderte sie auf zurückzugehen. Ahsoka ging anschließend mit den mit Blastern bewaffneten Scheinwachen, während die Jedi ihre Lichtschwerter bei R2-D2 ließen. Sie schauten sich, nachdem Anakin in den Tempel eingeladen wurde, wo sie ihm unmöglich hätten hin folgen können, in den Katakomben um. Dort fanden sie das Volk von Kiros und befreiten den Gouverneur. Sie wurden aber entdeckt und flohen auf großen, nashornähnlichen Kreaturen vor den Wachen, die inzwischen die Luft-Wache, welche ebenfalls auf Tieren unterwegs war, alamiert hatten. Sie trennte sich von den beiden und ritt schnell zum Schiff, um sich umzuziehen. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig, um ihre Rolle zu spielen. Sie lies sich von niemandem etwas sagen und sagte, sie wäre die Tochter des Königs der Togruta. Anakin schenkte sie der Königin. Schließlich saß sie bei einer Sklavenauktion mit Anakin neben der Königin, als auch die Separatisten-Anführer Wat Tambor und Shu Mai anwesend waren. Anakin bekam viele Informationen über das verschwundene Volk. Schließlich schließlich setzte Atai, der treuerste Berater der Königin, die Auktion aus, indem Obi-Wan vorgeführ wurde und ihn auspeitschen sollte. Die Königin drohte, Ahsoka umzubringen, doch da kam Rex in Gestalt einer Wache von der Decke. Ahsoka attackierte die Königin, nachdem sie von R2 ihr Lichtsschwert bekommen hatte. Obi-Wans und Anakins Lichtschwerter warf sie hinunter. Die Königin aber, betätigte eine Knopf, worauf Ahsoka, von einem schweren Stromschlag getroffen, am Boden lag. Ahsoka wurde in einen Käfig über eine Mauer gehängt, bis Anakin kam und sie befreite. Er teilte seiner Padawan mit, dass Rex und Obi-Wan nun Sklaven seien und das Dooku und Ventress auf dem Planeten waren, um mit der Königin abzurechnen. Er gab Ahsoka den Befehl, sollte er nicht zurückkommen, zu fliehen. Ansonsten sei sie für die Flucht verantwortlich. Schließlich stahl sie kurzerhand Dookus Solarsegler, auf den Anakin dann aus dem Fenster sprang. [[Bild:Ventress Trident.jpg|thumb|left|Ventress' Trident greift den "republikanischen Sklaventransporter" an.]] An einem unbekannten Ort sammelten sie ein paar Klonkrieger, darunter auch Commander Cody, ein und flogen in einen Sklaventransporter nach Kadavo, wo eine Schlacht entbrannte. Dort zerstörten sie alle Droiden, allerdings wurden sie von feuerfesten Türen gestoppt. Sie ergaben sich, als der dortige Aufseher drohte, sämtliche Sklaven in die Lava zu werfen und im Orbit, mit Asajj Ventress und General Grievous, Verstärkung eintraf. Jedoch musste der Aufseher einen Verrat erleben und Grievous' Bomber und die die Trident griffen das Umerziehungslager, die Sklavenstation, an. Rex und Obi-Wan übernahmen die Brücke, während die Klone auf die zurückkehrenden Bomber schossen. Einer traf einen Bombe, sodass alle, bis auf Ventress, explodierten. Grievous zog sich zurück, da die Republik nun ebenfalls Verstärkung bekommen hatte. Derweil steuerten die Klone den Sklaventranpsorter über die Lava und unter die Öffnung des Umerziehungslagers, wo schon viele Togruta hinunter fielen. Ebenfalls im Fall waren der Gouverneur und Tuktee. Sie alle konnten von der Macht der drei Jedi sicher auf das Schiff gebracht werden, das anschließend von Ventress, der einzigen Separatistin auf dem Planeten, angefgriffen wurde. Die Jedi und Klone versagten, allerdings kam gerade eben im richtigen Moment Plo Koon, mit einer Jägerstaffel und schoss Ventress ab. Sie schaffte dennoch den Sprnug in den Hyperraum. Als alle gerettet und in Kanonenbooten war, wurde die Station, gegen den Willen von Kanzler Palpatine, der sie unter dem Imperium wohl noch nutzen wollte, gesprengt. Der Aufseher wurde gefangen genommen und der Planet Kiros aufgeräumt und neu aufgebaut. Ahsoka nahm sich vor, nach dem Krieg die Sklaverei ein für allemal abzuschaffen.Sklaven der Republik Dienst als Archivwache thumb|right|Ahsokas Vormarsch In der ersten Schlacht von Felucia kämpfte Ahsoka mit ihrem eigenen Einsatzkommando, wo sie einen HAVw-A6 Juggernaut und mehrere AT-TEs unter ihrem Befehl hatte. Sie konnte die feindlichen Droiden scheinbar erfolgreich bekämpfen, sie schienen sich zurückzuziehen. Allerdings sah sie nicht, dass die Truppen sich nur bei einem Sammelpunkt der Hauptstreitmacht anschließen wollten, um dann zurückzuschlagen. Obi-Wan befahl Ahsoka, sich zurückzuziehen, was sie verweigerte, da sie immer noch glaubte, Erfolg beim Kampf zu haben. Anakin und Obi-Wan landeten deshalb ein Kanonenboot direkt vor ihr, wonach Ahsoka widerwillig an Bord ging. Kurz darauf brachen auch die Droiden durch. Nach der Schlacht musste sich Ahsoka für ihre Befehlsverweigerung vor dem Jedi-Rat rechtfertigen. Die Meister entschieden, dass sie einige Zeit dem Schlachtfeld fern bleiben sollte und teilten sie als Archivwache ein. Anakin begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg zum Archiv, wo sie sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigte, ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Die Bibliothekarin, Jocasta Nu, führte Ahsoka dann in dem Gebäude herum, wo sie ihr auch den Holocron-Raum zeigte, den sie allerdings nicht betreten durfte. Währenddessen plante der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane, mit Hilfe der Gestaltenwandlerin Cato Parasitti eines der Holocrone zu entwenden. Cato verwandelte sich dafür in den Jedi Ord Enisence, in dessen Gestalt sie das Archiv betrat. Dort bemerkte Ahsoka den vermeindlichen Jedi und fragte ihn, ob er ihre Hilfe gebrauchen könne. Er reagierte darauf jedoch sehr verärgert. Kurz darauf erfuhr Ahsoka von Meister Yoda, dass Eindringlinge im Tempel seien. Sie ging zu Jocasta, ohne zu wissen, dass diese eigentlich Cato war, die Jocastas Form angenommen hatte. Ahsoka durchschaute sie aber sehr schnell, woraufhin Cato sie mit Jocastas Lichtschwert angriff. left|thumb|Cato kämpft in Jocastas Gestalt gegen Ahsoka Der Kampf dauerte nicht sehr lange, Ahsoka konnte Cato zu Fall bringen und besiegen. Daraufhin erzählte diese ihr Banes Plan, ein Holocron zu stehlen. Ahsoka leitete diese Nachricht sofort an die nach dem Eindringling suchenden Jedi Obi-Wan und Anakin weiter. Kurz darauf fand sie auch die echte Jocasta wieder, die gerade wieder das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Allerdings konnte Bane trozudem mit einem Holocron entkommen, auf dem die zukünftigen Jedi in der Galaxis gespeichert waren. Um dieses zu öffnen, brauchte Bane allerdings den Kyber-Kristall, der sich im Besitz von Bolla Ropal befand, der sich auf Devaron aufhielt. Um das Holocron wieder zu bekommen, machte sich Anakin mit Ahsoka auf den Weg dorthin. Schlacht von Devaron Durch die Ankunft der republikanischen Flotte im Devaron-System entbrannte eine Schlacht zwischen dieser und Banes separatistischer Flotte. Dabei wurde Banes Fregatte hyperraumuntauglich geschossen, weshalb Anakin und Ahsoka mit den Klonen das Schiff entern wollten, um sich das Holocron zurückzuholen und den dort gefangenen Bolla Ropal zu retten. Ahsoka ging mit Anakin zum Hangar, um dort nach einem Schiff zum Entern zu sehen. Dort entschied Anakin, mit AT-TEs auf die Fregatte zu gelangen. Die beiden Jedi verteidigten sich dann dabei auf der Außenhülle von Banes Fregatte gegen feindliches Blasterfeuer. Im Inneren des Schiffes angekommen, kämpften sie gegen die dort anwesenden Kampfdroiden und gelangten schießlich zur Brücke. Dort empfing R2 ein Holo von Bane, der den Jedi erklärte, dass er sowohl das Holocron als auch den Kyberkristall habe. Ahsoka ermahnte R2, weiter in den Datenbänken des Schiffes nach Ropal zu suchen. Sie machte sich auch selbst auf die Suche nach ihm, wobei sie ihn schließlich tot in einer Zelle fand und Anakin rief. Ihm schlug sie auch vor, dass es vielleicht besser sei, dass Schiff zu zerstören, da dann zwar die Jedi das Holocron nicht bergen können würden, es allerdings auch für Bane verloren wäre. Anakin lehnte diesen Vorschlag jedoch ab und so suchten sie weiter nach dem Holocron. Von R2 geführt, betraten sie schließlich den Hangar, wo allerdings Bane schon mit etlichen Kampfdroiden auf sie wartete und befahl, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Ahsoka kämpfte dabei gegen diese, auch, nachdem Bane die Schwerkraft abschaltete. right|thumb|Bane besiegt Ahsoka Kurz darauf floh der Kopfgeldjäger, was die Padawan bemerkte und ihm, trotz Anakins Warnung, dass dies eine Falle sei, nachrannte. Sie konnte ihn einholen und kämpfte gegen ihn, wobei Bane es schaffte, ihr ihr Lichtschwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Trotzdem schien Ahsoka siegen zu können, jedoch versetzte ihr dann der scheinbar außer Gefecht gesetzte Bane einen Elektroschock, wodurch Ahsoka bewusstlos wurde und Bane sie in eine Zelle brachte. Anakin, der dies durch die Macht spürte, machte sich auf den Weg, um seine Schülerin zu retten. Da dies allerdings genau das war, was Bane damit beabsichtigte, verstzte er Ahsoka noch einen Elektroschock. Als Anakin erschien, erklärte Bane ihm, dass er ihm das Holocron mit dem Kristall verbinden solle, da nur ein Jedi dazu fähig war. Er drohte, andernfalls die an Ahsokas Zelle grenzende Luftschleuse zu öffnen, wodurch diese sterben würde. Ahsoka bat ihren Meister, nicht auf Bane einzugehen und sie lieber sterben zu lassen, anstatt ihm ein funktioniernedes Holocron zu geben. Anakin tat es trotzdem, allerdings rief er danach mit der Macht sein und Ahsokas von Bane in Besitz genommene Lichtschwerter zu sich, woraufhin Bane die Luftschleuse öffnete und floh. Ahsoka konnte sich noch festhalten, bevor sie in den leeren Raum gezogen wurde. Anakin schaffte es dann, die Schleuse zu schließen. Die beiden machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg, um das stark beschädigte Schiff zu verlassen. Allerdings hatte Anakin trotz der Gefahr weiter vor, Bane zu stellen, weshalb ihm Ahsoka erklärte, dass das Schiff gleich explodieren würde. Sie konnte ihn überzeugen und Ahsoka und Anakin schafften es noch bis zum Hangar, wo ein Shuttle der Klone auf sie wartete, mit dem sie zur Resolute zurückkehrten. Suche nach den machtsensitiven Kindern Nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Resolute bemerkte Ahsoka den offenbar verletzten Klon Denal, der sich jedoch von Landeschiff wegbewegte. Sie fragte ihn, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei, woraufhin sie an seinem seltsamen Gebaren erkannte, dass er kein Klon war. Unter der Rüstung verbarg sich Cad Bane, der von der Fregatte entkommen war. Er warf Ahsoka zu Boden und konnte schließlich von der Resolute fliehen. Ahsoka reiste deshalb mit ihrem Meister nach Coruscant, um dort dem Jedi-Rat von der erneuten Flucht Banes zu berichten. Der Rat wusste, dass in dem Holocron die Namen der zukünftigen Jedi gespeichert waren und konnte durch die Macht die Kinder erkennen, die Bane entführen wollte. Ahsoka und Anakin flogen nach Naboo, wo sie eines der machtbegabten Kinder, Roo-Roo Page, beschützen sollten. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, wurden sie von Gregar Typho und Lunker empfangen, wo Ahsoka Anakin bat, sich um Bane kümmern zu dürfen, da sie aufgrund ihrer Gefangennahme an Bord seiner Fregatte noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte. Anakin stimmte zu und Ahsoka machte sich mit Lunker auf den Weg, um Bane eine Falle zu stellen. Als dieser schließlich auftauchte, um Roo-Roo zu entführen, konnte Ahsoka ihn überraschen und bedrohte ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert. Der Kopfgeldjäger konnte ihr jedoch das Schwert mit einem Seil aus der Hand reißen und beschoss sie. Ahsoka brachte sich hinter einer Platte in Sicherheit und holte sich ihr Lichtschwert mit der Macht zurück; bevor sie jedoch wieder angreifen konnte, floh Bane mithilfe seiner Rakentenstiefel. Der ebenfalls wartende Anakin verfolgte ihn, und als Bane abstürzte, wartete Ahsoka bereits auf ihn und legte ihm Handschellen an, wodurch Bane nun in republikanischer Gefangenschaft war. Die beiden Jedi brachten den Kopfgeldjäger zur Resolute zurück, wo er in eine Zelle gesperrt wurde. Ahsoka traf sich mit den anderen Jedi, die überlegten, wie sie Bane dazu bringen könnten, ihnen den Aufenthaltsort der anderen entführten Kinder zu verraten. Ahsoka schlug schließlich vor, gemeinsam seinen Geist zu beeinflussen, was die Meister akzeptierten. Bei den anschließenden Verhör hielt sich Ahsoka im Hintergrund und beobachtete die Meister, bei deren Folter sich Bane bereit erklärte, sie zum Holocron und den Kindern zu führen. Windu und Obi-Wan übernahmen diese Aufgabe, während Anakin und Ahsoka damit beauftragt wurden, Kanzler Palpatine über den Verlauf der Aktion zu berichten. Als die beiden bei dem Büro des Kanzelers ankamen, bat dieser Ahsoka allerdings, draußen zu warten, während er allein mit Anakin sprach. thumb|left|Ahsoka will Zinn Toa retten. Danach untersuchten die beiden noch einmal die Xanadu Blood, Banes Schiff. Ahsoka bemerkte dabei vulkanische Asche an dem Schiff, was zusammen mit den Treibstoffdaten darauf hinwies, dass Bane eine Basis auf dem Planeten Mustafar hatte. Die beiden Jedi beschlossen, sich diesen Planten einmal anzusehen und flogen mit einem Shuttle zu der Vulkanwelt. Dort gelandet, bemerkte Ahsoka eine dunkle Empfindung, worauf ihr Meister ihr erklärte, dass dies die Dunkle Seite sei und sie somit wohl am richtigen Ort wären. Die beiden Jedi drungen in die Basis ein, wo sie Wee Dunn, eines der entführten Kinder, schreien hörten. Ahsoka suchte mit der Macht den richtigen Weg zu ihm. Im Raum angekommmen, war jedoch die Wiege des Kindes leer, da die in der Basis anwesenden Droiden die eindringenden Jedi bemerkt hatten und den Befehl den Befehl erhalten hatten, die Evakuation und Selbstzerstörung einzuleiten. Ahsoka bemerkte allerdings noch einen fliehenden Droiden, der Zinn Toa trug. Sie griff ihn an, musste dabei aber aufpassen, um Zinn nicht zu verletzen. Ahsoka schaftte es ihm Zinn abzunehmen, kurz bevor er in die Lava fiel. Da auch Anakin Wee gerettet hatte, flohen die beiden mit ihrem Shuttle von Mustafar, wo Ahsoka auf die beiden Kinder aufpasste. Nach ihrer Rückkehr auf Coruscant erstatteten sie dem Rat Bericht, wo sie auch von den Meistern erfuhren, das zwar das Holocron zurückerhalten hatten, Bane aber trotzdem abermals entkommen war. Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis Später wurde sie mit ihrem Meister nach Dorin entsandt, wo sie gegen die Separatisten kämpften. Ahsoka hatte dabei eine Jägerstaffel unter ihrem Kommando, mit der sie fünfundfünfzig feindliche Einheiten besiegen konnte. Da die Separatisten eine weitere Droidenfabrik auf dem Planeten Geonosis bauten, entschied die Republik, diese zu zerstören und entsandte dafür die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi und Anakin mit Ahsoka. Bei der Schlachtbesprechung war Ahsoka auch mit anwesend. Schließlich flog sie zusammen mit Anakin und einigen Klonen, worunter auch Rex war, zur Planetenoberfläche. Sie wollten mit den anderen Jedi zu einem Treffpunkt gelangen und von dort aus den Angriff starten. Allerdings wurden sie dabei von den separatistischen Armeen abgeschossen und landeten hart auf der Oberfläche, wo Ahsoka sich und die Klone gegen Blasterfeuer verteidigen musste. Anakin und Ahsoka versuchten, sich trotzdem zum Treffpunkt durchzukämpfen. Auf dem Weg erhielten sie die Nachricht, dass Obi-Wan ebenfalls abgeschossen sei, woraufhin sich Ahsoka Sorgen um ihn machte, was Anakin aber abwürgte und meinte, dass sie jetzt gegen die angreifenden Droiden zurückschlagen müssten. Ahsoka sollte dabei Rex und seinen Leuten Deckung geben. Mit einem Frontalangriff konnten sie bis zur Festung durchstoßen, wo allerdings schon Droiden warteten und das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. thumb|left|Ahsoka mit Anakin und Rex auf der Mauer. Die Jedi gingen in Deckung, wo Ahsoka ihrem Meister Vorwürfe für die Situation machte, in die sie gekommen waren. Anakin entschied, die Mauer zu sprengen und kletterte zusammen mit Ahsoka mithilfe von Seilwerfern an der Mauer hoch, wo sie oben bereits von Droiden erwartet wurden, die die beiden jedoch trotz eines auftauchenden Droidekas mithilfe von Rex besiegen konnten. Ahsoka und Anakin warfen ihren mitgebrachten Sprengstoff in eine Öffnung in der Wand und sprangen dann von der Mauer, wo sie unten den von der explodierenden Mauer herunterfallenden Schutt mit der Macht abfingen. Durch den nun freien Weg machten sich die beiden Jedi mit den Klonen weiter auf den Weg zum Sammelpunkt. Dabei trafen sie auch auf Ki-Adi-Mundi, der sich ebenfalls dorthin durchkämpfte. Der in der Umlaufbahn mit der Resolute stationierte Admiral Yularen konnte schließlich einige Y-Flügler-Verstärkung schicken, wodurch es die Jedi zur Landezone schafften. Dort bemerkte Ahsoka den verletzten Obi-Wan und lief zu ihm, wo die Jedi sich über ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprachen. Ahsoka und Anakin sollten der Hauptstreitmacht den Weg ebnen und machten sich auf den Weg, wo sie die separatistischen Scanner störten konnten, sodass die Panzer angreifen konnten. Nach diesem Schlag fragte Ahsoka ihren Meister nach der Anzahl seiner zerstörten Droiden, worauf dieser antwortete, dass es fünfundfünfzig wären, wogegen Ahsoka sechzig erledigt hatte. right|thumb|Barriss beginnt, von außen ein Loch in die Tunnelwand zu schneiden. Ahsoka hielt kurz darauf eine Einsatzbesprechung mit den Klonen ab, wobei sie allerdings immer wieder von Anakin unterbrochen wurde. Darüber hatten die beiden daraufhin eine Auseinandersetzung, die schließlich von Luminara und ihre Schülerin Barriss Offee unterbrochen wurde, die von den Jedi als Verstärkung nach Geonosis geschickt worden waren. Nachdem Ahsoka und Barriss sich einander vorgestellt hatten, besprachen sie den nächten Angriff auf die Droidenfabrik. Luminara machte dabei den Vorschlag, dass die beiden Padawane durch die unterirdischen Tunnel in die Fabrik eindringen könnten, während die beiden Jedi ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten würden. Barriss hatte sich als Vorbereitung dafür bereits den Weg durch die Katakomben gemerkt. Anakin stimmte schließlich auch zu und die beiden Padwane machten sich auf den Weg. Barriss schnitt, am richtigen Punkt angekommen, ein Loch in die Tunnelwand, durch das sie die unterirdischen Gänge betreten konnten. Da sich dort einige Geonosianer befanden, fragte Ahsoka, ob es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, worauf Barriss antwortete, dass dieser der Schnellste sei. Die beiden kamen schließlich an einer Kreuzung an, wo Ahsoka daran zweifelte, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg seien. Barriss erinnerte sich trotzdem daran, dass sie nach oben mussten, wo sie in der Fabrik ankamen. Durch eine Röhre gelangten sie weiter zum Hauptkontrollraum. Allerdings hatten einige Geonosianer die beiden Padawane bereits bemerkt, die dem kommandierenden separatistischen Taktikdroiden TX-21 darüber berichteten, welcher sich daraufhin mit einigen Geonosianern auf den Weg machte, um sie aufzuhalten. Ahsoka und Barriss waren unterdessen dabei, die Bomben am Generator zu befestigen und wollten verschwinden, als TX-21 mit seinen Kämpfern auftauchte und die beiden in einen Kampf verwickelte. Dabei griff sie auch ein Super-Panzer an, den Ahsoka mit einer Bombe zu sabotieren versuchte, was allerdings aufgrund der guten Schilde der Panzer keine Wirkung hatte. Als die Geonosianer damit begannen, den am Generator befestigten Sprengstoff zu entfernen, bemerkte Ahsoka das und hielt einen von ihnen fest, woraufhin dieser davonflog und Ahsoka dabei mittransportierte. Sie schaffte es, sich herunterfallen zu lassen, wodurch sie aber auf den Boden aufschlug und bewusstlos wurde. Barriss verteidigte sie und hielt dann den auf sie zubewegenden Panzer auf. Ahsoka wachte kurz darauf wieder auf, wo sie Barriss den Vorschlag machte, mit der Waffe des Panzers den Generator zu zerstören, womit sie allerdings auch selbst sterben würden. Sie kontaktierte Anakin, dem sie erklärte, dass sie nicht zurückkommen könnten und feuerte dann die Waffe ab, wodurch die Droidenfabrik zerstört wurde. Ahsoka und Barriss konnten trotzdem bei der Explosion überleben, allerdings waren sie unter dem Schutt vergraben. Ahsoka versuchte, ein Komm zum Laufen zu bringen, um damit Anakin und Luminara kontaktieren zu können. Sie schaffte es schließlich und konnte ihrem Meister ein Signal senden, durch das die Jedi zu ihrer Position geführt wurden. Anakin hob mithilfe der Macht den Schutt über den Padawanen hoch, sodass Ahsoka und Barriss gerettet waren. Flug nach Dantooine Nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Geonosis erhielt Anakin die Nachricht, dass der auf Dantooine kämpfende Meister Mace Windu medizinische Unterstützung brauchte. Anakin wollte jedoch den gefangenen Separatistenkonspirant Poggle nach Coruscant bringen, weshalb Ahsoka und Barriss diesen Auftrag erhielten. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass einer der Klone, der sie begleitete, mit einem Gehirnwurm infiziert worden war, der seine Handlungen kontrollierte. Auf dem Flug mit der Medifregatte TB-73 versuchten die beiden Padawane zu schlafen. Ahsoka war allerdings durch die Stille beunruhigt, da sie sich an die Lautstärke des Krieges gewöhnt hatte. Die beiden gingen schließlich etwas essen. Dabei wurden sie kurz darauf durch einige Klone unterbrochen, die den Speisesaal betraten. Diese waren von Scythe ebenfalls mit Gehirnwürmern infiziert worden und wollten nun auch die Jedi mit den Würmern unter Kontrolle bringen. Ahsoka und Barriss wurden von ihnen angegriffen, konnten sich aber noch hinter einem Tisch in Sicherheit bringen, wo sie sich gegen das Blasterfeuer verteidigten und die Klone außer Gefecht setzen konnten. Mit ihren Lichtschwertern wehrten sie die Schüsse der Klone ab und konnten diese so ausschalten. Kurz darauf betraten zwei andere Klonkrieger den Raum, denen Ahsoka und Barriss sofort misstrauen. Die beiden konnten die Jedi jedoch mit dem Ablegen ihrer Blaster davon überzeugen, dass sie noch selbst über ihre Handlungen entscheiden. Unterdessen versuchte Barriss die Brücke zu ereichen, wo sich jedoch niemand meldete. Kurz darauf machten sich Tano, Offee und einer der Klone auf den Weg zu Brücke. Der andere sollte die bewusstlosen Infizierten bewachen. Die anderen befallenen Klone entdeckten die drei jedoch und schalteten Sicherheitschilde an. Die davon überraschten Padawane verloren kurz die Übersicht und dies nutzte ihr Begleiter, der offenbar doch befallen war. Er griff Barriss an, die ihn aber sofort tötete. Daraufhin kroch ihm der Wurm aus der Nase und sprang geradewegs auf Offee zu, doch Ahsoka konnte ihre Begleiterin durch das Töten des Parasiten vor dem Befall bewahren. Durch diesen Vorfall erkannten sie, dass die Soldaten das nicht machen wollten, sondern von den Parasiten gezwungen wurden. Die Jedi machten sich auf den Weg, um Kit Fisto zu kontaktieren, der sich in dem nahe gelegenen Ord Cestus Medcenter aufhielt. Dieser verstand die Gefahr jedoch nicht und sagte, dass sie sich selbst darum kümmern sollten. Mit unguten Gefühlen nahm Ahsoka die Anweisung entgegen. Währenddessen ging Barriss den Klonen in eine Energiefeldfalle und sie infizierten die sich stark wehrende Jedi.Gehirn-Parasiten thumb|right|Die durch einen Gehirn-Wurm kontrollierte Barriss greift Ahsoka an. Nun machte diese Jagd auf Ahsoka und stellte sie schließlich auch zum Duell. Ahsoka konnte vorher noch ein kurzes Komm-Gespräch mit Rex führen. Während Ahsoka verzweifelt versuchte ihre Begleiterin an das Gute in ihr zu erinnern, unterlag sie im Duell und musste fliehen. Während Skywalkers Padawan sich in einem Schacht versteckte, kontaktierte Anakin sie über Komm. Da er durch Machtwürgen bei dem Poggle-Verhör von den Gehirn-Würmern in dem Schiff erfahren hatte, erklärte er ihr, dass die Würmer bei niedrigen Temperaturen sterben würden, deshalb sollte sie die Kühlsysteme manipulieren. Ausnahmsweise befolgte Ahsoka die Anweisungen sofort und begab sich zu den Kühlsystemen. Plötzlich fiel die Medi-Fregatte aus dem Hyperraum, wo sie von Schleppern Meister Fistos mit Traktorstrahlen gestoppt wurde. Barriss, die noch immer vom Wurm kontrolliert wurde, griff Tano inzwischen erneut an. Diese konnte die Systeme aber bereits manipulieren, hielt Offee eine Kaltluftschlauch ins Gesicht, sodass der Wurm aus ihrer Nase kam und sie wieder ihr Bewustsein erlangte. Dabei erklärte sie, dass Ahsoka sie töten muss. Diese brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz. Wenige Momente später fanden Fistos Soldaten die toten Klone und die halb erfrorenen Padawane vor. Dank Ahsoka Tano wurden Barriss und überlebende Klone wieder gesund. Diebstahl ihres Lichtschwerts Während Ahsoka Tano und ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker nach dem Schwarzmarkthändler Car Affa suchten, wurde Ahsoka ihr Lichtschwert gestohlen Diese wollte es ihrem Meister aber nicht erzählen, da sie fürchtete, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Nachdem beide mit dem Händler in den Tempel zurückgekehrt waren, ging Ahsoka in die in die Bibliothek unter dem Vrwand, etwas recherchieren zu wollen, und fragte die Bibliothekarin Jocasta Nu um Hilfe. Diese sagte ihr, dass der Jedi-Älteste Tera Sinube ihr bestimmt helfen könnte. Zusammen fanden sie heraus, dass der Dieb Bannamu hieß und suchten nach ihm.Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld thumb|left|Ahsoka sucht ihr Lichtschwert. Sie besuchten zuerst eine Bar, die dem Quarren Lauli Wahlo gehörte, welcher sie zu seinem Partner Jan Dez führte. Als dieser herausfand, dass die beiden Jedi seien, teilte er ihnen mit, dass sich Bannamu im Spider-Arms Hotel aufhielt. Unweit von dem Zimmer Bannamus entdecken die beiden einen Einbruch, bei dem der Käufer des Lichtschwertes getötet worden sein soll. Sie entdecken eine verängstigte Frau, nahmens Ione Marcy. Als Ahsoka sich nach einer weiteren Person umsah, bemerkte Sinube das es keinen Kampf gegeben hat und als Ahsoka ihm dann über Funk von einer Frau berichtete, die sie verfolgt da diese ihr Lichtschwert hat, verständigte Sinube die Behörden, die drei Polizei-Droiden zur Wohnung schickten und heftete einen Peilsender an Iones Schulter, da ihm der Verdacht gekommen war das die flüchtende Kopfgeldjägerin und Ione unter einer Decke stecken könnten. Als er Ione erzählt, das er die Behörde informiert hat, flüchtet sie in einen, per Fernbedienung vor das Arpartment geflogenen Speeder und informiert Cassie. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd konnte die Lichtschwertdiebin Cassie in den Speeder ihrer Freundin Ione springen und somit vorerst fliehen. Kurze Zeit später holte Tera die festsitzende Ahsoka mit einem BARC-Speeder ab. Als sie sich über das geringe Tempo, das er flog beschwerte erklärte er ihr das er einen Peilsender an Ione befestigte und schließlich landeten sie an einem Bahnhof. Als die Jedi die Verbrecherinnen, auf dem Bahnhof, fast erreicht hatten, zerstörte Cassie den Peilsender, doch hatte Ahsoka sie bereits gesehen und die Droiden-Polizei aufgefordert sie festzunehmen. Während Ione Marcy verhaftet werden konnte, floh Cassie indem sie mit Ahsokas Lichtschwert die Polizei-Droiden zerstörte. Ahsoka folgte ihr mit größter Mühe über und ihn den abfahrenden Zug. Sinube begab sich währenddessen zur nächsten Station des Zuges. Im Zug nahm die Diebin, mit Ahsokas Lichtschwert, zwei Geiseln und wollte so die Padawan auf Abstand halten und fliehen. Doch als sich die Tür des Zuges öffnete stellte Sinube sich ihr entgegen, blockte zwei Lichtschwerthiebe der geiselnehmenden Diebin, entwaffnete sie mit der Macht, in dem er Ahsoka ihr Lichtschwert zu warf. Danach drückte er seine Gegnerin per Macht gegen die Zugwand, bis die Droiden-Polizei sie festnehmen konnte. Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Hinter den Kulissen 150px|thumb|left|Ein früherer Entwurf von Ahsoka Tano *Mit dem Neuzugang von Ahsoka Tano in das Star-Wars-Universum ist das Kreativteam von The Clone Wars mit Henry Gilroy, Dave Filoni und Catherine Winder sowie George Lucas ein besonderes Wagnis hinsichtlich der bisherigen Kontinuität eingegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie der Meinung, einen Charakter einzuführen, der die Wesenszüge des impulsiven Anakin Skywalker und des reserviert zurückhaltenden Obi-Wan Kenobi in sich vereint. Die Idee war, die bisherige Beziehung zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan mithilfe eines jungen ungestümen Mädchens dynamischer zu gestalten. *Die Synchronsprecherin Ashley Eckstein spricht Ahsoka im englischen Original. In der deutschen Fassung von The Clone Wars wurde Ahsoka von Josephine Schmidt synchronisiert. Name Die Namensherkunft Ahsoka Tanos lässt viel Raum für Spekulationen: *Der Vorname Ahsoka könnte ein Wortspiel auf den Maurya-Herrscher und König von Magadha Ashoka sein, der im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Verbreitung des Buddhismus im späteren Indien förderte. Denkbar wäre aufgrund der identischen Aussprache aber auch der Bollywoodfilm auf Asoka – Der Weg des Kriegers, der lose auf der Biografie von Ashoka aufbaut. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Namensherkunft wäre Ashokadatta, ein Mädchen, das in der Ashokadatta-vyakarana-sutra des Mahayana-Buddhismus erwähnt wird. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren verfügte sie über eine sehr große Weisheit und konnte sogar die erfahreneren Mönche belehren. Damit weißt Ashokadatta einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Ahsoka auf. *Ahsokas Nachname Tano verweist auf ebenso viele Herkunfstmöglichkeiten: Die bekannteste Verwendung liegt in der nordamerikanischen Volksgruppe der Tano (auch bekannt als Arizona Tewa), die kulturell den Pueblo-Indianern zugehörig sind. Daneben existiert noch Tano als eine Sprachfamilie und in der Akanebene im afrikanischen Staat Ghana ein Fluss namens Tano. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Wilder Raum'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''Shakedown'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' (Decoded) *''Procedure'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''In den Fängen von Grievous'' *''Die Ergreifung des Count'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Das Virus'' *''Das Geheimnis der Monde'' *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Holocron Heist'' *''Schicksalhafte Ladung'' *''Kinder der Macht'' *''Kampf und Wettkampf'' *''Die Waffenfabrik'' *''Gehirn-Parasiten'' *''Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Padawan Ahsoka Joins the Star Wars Cast'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens da:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano fr:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano